gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter The Team Slugfest
Street Fighter: The Team Slugfest ''is a 2.5D team-based fighting game running off Unreal Engine 4 with many of the characters of ''Street Fighter appearing in teams of 3 fighters against one another, in a manner similar to The King of Fighters, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and Skullgirls, but with more of the classic Street Fighter engine. Story It has been some time since word gotten out that Ryu, the wandering warrior, had defeated Gill, leader of the Illuminati, and the Illuminati fell from grace. In the wake of it, peace has come to the world. In time, a man known as Cyrus Gaudeamus has sent invitations out to the world's greatest martial artists, wanting to bring them to the man-made island of Shad to hold a tournament he dubbed "The Team Slugfest". As a prominent fighter himself, Gaudeamus seeks to have them all come together to face one another. However, in the shadows, someone else is using this gathering on Shad for their own goals, in the hopes to achieve what they desire. Nobody Blink! Go For Broke! Gameplay Options Story: '''Pick one of the predetermined teams and face off in their own story, with cut scenes, character dialogue and so much more as you prepare to face the challenges of the Team Slugfest. '''Arcade: Choose your own team and battle 12 other teams on your way to the top! Versus: Play local multiplayer or go head-to-head against the CPU! Network: Access the PlayStation Network or Xbox Live and play online against players in either Ranked Matches or Casual Matches, earning experience and Zenny in both, or increasing your Rank to earn more experience and Zenny as well as better prizes. You can also connect with other CFN players, seeing their replays, their stats, and make friend requests along with other options. You can also share your replays and such with others as well! Training: Pick a team, pick opponents, and practice your moves, combos, and more in various unique settings you can pick and choose. Practice to your heart's content. Survival: Test your true skills! See how long your team can survive under a set of restrictions and rack up the points and get a big payout of Zenny as a reward as well as character colors! Trials: Earn Zenny by completing challenges around specific characters including combos. Shop: Access the Shop, using your Zenny from your profile in order to purchase new content for your characters, profile, and more! Gallery: '''Take a look at artwork, videos, and endings for teams as you earn them! '''Player Data: '''Take a look at your data, replays you want to upload to Network, and also set up your player card in-game with emblems, colors, and titles! '''Options: Alter your controls, your sound options, as well as gameplay options in preparation for the fight! Gameplay Street Fighter: The Team Slugfest is a fighting game that has you selecting 3 characters to go up against teams of 3 other characters in order to come out on top. Each character has their wide array of moves to use in their arsenal to fight, as well as help from their partners to be able to turn the tide. Many elements of Street Fighter: The Team Slugfest stem from elements of Street Fighter III and its upgrades as well as Street Fighter Alpha 3, the Street Fighter IV ''games, ''Street Fighter V, and other games like The King of Fighters ''(particularly XI and XIV), ''Skullgirls, and the Marvel vs. Capcom ''series. In all purposes, it plays like old school Street Fighter with elements of the new games and touches of the Versus series and The King of Fighters. In terms of general display, each player has 3 life bars for each of the characters on their team as well as a Stun Meter shown around the character's portrait, and a Guard Meter under their life bar near the timer. The players also have a Super Meter. The Stun Meter works as it had in ''Street Fighter III and its various updates as well as Street Fighter V and Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, where if it fills, your character will become dizzy, and thus able to take a free hit or even be left open for a combo. The Guard Meter returns from Street Fighter Alpha 3, with some differences. Like in Alpha 3, the Guard Meter depletes each time a character blocks a hit. Eventually, it will empty, leading to a Guard Crush which leaves the character open for an attack. Over time, the Guard Meter will refill, but it doesn't shrink each time a Guard Crush occurs, but it will also encourage less blocking when battle occurs. The Super Meter takes on a new form from its appearance in Street Fighter Alpha 3 as well as Street Fighter III and its updates. Now, it stores up to 6 levels, and as in the past, it is used for Super Arts and Critical Arts as well as EX Special Moves in addition to Tag Counters that are used with your team in many ways. Good strategy comes from using the Super Meter properly. Rather than selecting your character's Super Art as you select them, Team Slugfest goes back to each character having 2+ Super Arts already in access for them to use in the battle itself in addition to a Critical Art, with the Critical Art taking a role similar to'' Street Fighter IV's Ultra Combos. Controls/Legend '• BASIC CONTROLS •''' Light Punch (Jab) - Square (PlayStation 4), X (Xbox One / PC with Xbox controller) Medium Punch (Strong) - Triangle (PlayStation 4), Y (Xbox One / PC with Xbox controller) Heavy Punch (Fierce) L1 (PlayStation 4), Left Bumper (Xbox One / PC with Xbox controller) Light Kick (Short) - X (PlayStation 4), A (Xbox One / PC with Xbox controller) Medium Kick (Forward) - Circle (PlayStation 4), B (Xbox One / PC with Xbox controller) Heavy Kick (Roundhouse) - R1 (PlayStation 4), Right Bumper (Xbox One / PC with Xbox controller) • UNIVERSAL COMMANDS / LEGEND • F - Forward on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick B - Back on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick D - Down on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick U - Up on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick DF - Down-Forward on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick DB - Down-Back on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick UF - Up-Forward on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick UB - Up-Back on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick QCF - Quarter-Circle Forward DF, F QCB - Quarter-Circle Back DB, B QCD - Quarter-Circle Down DF, D QCDB - Back Quarter-Circle Down DB, D DP - Dragon Punch Motion D, DF RDP - Reverse Dragon Punch Motion D, DB HCF - Half-Circle Forward DB, D, DF, F HCB - Half-Circle Back DF, D, DB, B 360° - Full Circle Motion DF, D, DB, B, UB, U, UF or B, DB, D, DF, F, UF, U, UB 720° - 2 Full Circle Motions DF, D, DB, B, UB, U, UF, F, DF, D, DB, B, UB, U, UF or B, DB, D, DF, F, UF, U, UB, B, DB, D, DF, F UF, U, UB Hold - Hold button or direction for a 1.5 second count > - Do motions in quick succession • GLOSSARY • P - Any Punch Button K - Any Kick Button Jab - Light Punch Strong - Medium Punch Fierce - Heavy Punch Short - Light Kick Forward - Medium Kick Roundhouse - Heavy Kick 2P - Any 2 Punch Buttons 3P - All 3 Punch Buttons 2K - Any 2 Kick Buttons 3K - All 3 Kick Buttons • COMMON COMMANDS • Move Forward - Hold F on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick Move Backward - Hold B on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick Dash Forward - F, F Dash Backward - B, B Crouch - Hold D on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick Jump - UB, U, or UF on D-Pad or Left Analog Stick Throw - B or F + 2P or 2K Tech Hit - B or F + 2P or 2K while opponent tries to normal throw you Partner 1 Tag - Jab + Short Partner 2 Tag - Strong + Forward Taunt - Fierce + Roundhouse Block - Hold B or DB Air Block - B or DB while jumping Ground Recovery - Hold B, F, or any button when knocked down Tag Counter - F + Jab + Short or F + Strong + Forward while blocking 1 Level of Super Meter, tags in partnerCategory:Games Category:Video Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2014 video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:2014 Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:2.5D